


One Big Happy Family

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Welcome to the Nase-Santos household :> (ft. moody teen Stell and babies Kenji and Bujah)
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 5





	One Big Happy Family

Josh sighed once he closed the door to their apartment. It was a long day at work and all he wanted was a drink and to get to his bed.

Just as he finished pouring himself his favourite drink, arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him, pulling him close. He sighed, leaning onto his source of his warmth.

“What did I say about stress drinking?” his hugger asked, pushing the drink away from him.

“It was a long day at work, mahal. Just tonight?”

“Drinking won't fix anything.” He pulled the smaller into their room and told him to change into a more comfortable outfit.

“What are you doing?” he asked when the younger turned him on his stomach.

“Just relax, bub.” And he did, closing his eyes and sighing as the younger did his work. He massaged the smaller’s shoulders, back, legs, even his ass, and everywhere else the older was sore.

“Feeling better?” he asked, getting off of him and massaging one of his hands.

“Lots. All thanks to you.” Josh used his other hand to caress the younger's cheek, letting it trail down to his neck, shoulders, and waist. He pinched the taller's side, smiling when the latter giggled.

“Stooop,” the other whined. “I'm not gonna be able to make you feel better if you distract me.”

“Just your presence is enough, love. You don't have to go all out.”

“I want to, though.” He kissed the other's pouty lips and smiled.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Hmm.. no.”

“Alright, then. John Paulo Nase-Santos, I love you from the bottom of my heart.”

“I love you too.” They shared a sweet, passionate kiss, breaking away with a laugh when someone cleared his throat.

“You can at least close the door. How hard is it to do that, guys? Seriously.”

The lovers laughed as their oldest son, Stellvester Paulo Nase-Santos, rolled his eyes at them? The fifteen year old matured quickly and grew right before their eyes. They were young when they had him, but they knew what they wanted: a family.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna give your father a big hug?” the teen grumbled but climbed into the bed anyways.

“Papa?” a small voice asked from the doorway.

“I'm here, baby.” Felip Jhon Nase-Santos was their five year old son. He was actually a surprise baby that they had on their tenth year anniversary. Josh didn’t even know that he was pregnant until the second month.

He was also the only baby they almost lost. He was a small baby and they had troubles while Josh was in labour, so they had to settle for an emergency operation.

“Dadaaaaa..” a voice whined from the hallway. Sejun laughed, scooping the now happy baby in his arms. Justin Cullen Nase-Santos. Their youngest baby, born a year after Felip.

He was slightly bigger than Felip when he was born and he only stopped crying back then when it was Sejun who would carry him.

“I swear, these guys are sensors. They can sense when you're here.”

“You were the same when you were a baby, Stell.”

“Was not.” The teen mumbled, swatting Josh's hand away. Felip hopped off of his father's arms and instantly went to Sejun's guitar.

“Please?” he whispered, holding his father's hand. The brunette's heart began to swell, tears filling his eyes. He composed himself before smiling at his son.

“Of course, baby.” He gave the half-asleep Justin to Stell as Josh sat and positioned Felip on his lap.

He began playing Felip's favourite, Best Part. Midway along the chorus, he heard a small, shy voice singing along with him. He turned and saw that his son had nuzzled his head on his lover's neck when he stared at him in awe.

“Were you just singing along, honey?”

The baby nodded, letting out an adorable yelp when Sejun scooped him in his arms and spun him in a circle.

“Oh my god! My Kenji is a singer!” he said, almost sobbing as he hugged the boy to his chest.

“Who's Kenji?” the baby adorably asked, whining when Stell ruffled his hair.

“You, silly. Since you love chicken a lot and you've inherited dad's habit of watching a ton of anime.” Felip stuck his tongue out at his kuya, pouting when the older pinched his cheek.

“Papaaaa..” he whined when their parents laughed, nuzzling his head on the curve of Sejun's neck.

“Okay, okay. Cut it out, you two. Do you want to go swimming tomorrow?”

“Nooo.. Tey-Tey will leave me alone in the water.” Stell poked his sides, causing him to giggle.

“Promise?” he pouted his lips, giggling again when the older tickled his sides.

“I promise, you big baby.” He muttered, ducking out of his father's hand as he tried to ruffle his hair.

“I'm gonna go tuck him into bed. Don't go anywhere.” Josh gave him a sly grin, winking as the younger shook his head.

Josh smiled to himself, staring after his husband and smiling wider when he returned.

“Did you book the usual, bub?” the younger asked after he locked the door, climbing and laying down next to his husband.

“Since last week.”

“You sneaky little bunny.” Josh laughed, straddling his husband's lap.

“Sorry. I can't help it.” He couldn’t help but giggle as he stared at Sejun's perfect face. No matter how many times they've made love, the innocence still remained in the younger’s soft, brown eyes.

His eyes traveled down, lingering on his mouth. His lips looked so perfect and he wanted to kiss them.

And so he did.

He caught his husband's lips in a slow kiss, lazily wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.

“They could wake up,” the younger murmured after he ditched their shirts and discarded them on the floor. “You know Stell, it's like he has hearing aids.”

“They won't hear anything. Our room is soundproof afterall.” Josh giggled when the younger rolled them over so he was under him.

“Alright then.”

Work may have been a big son of a bitch but as his husband entered him, moaning as he did so, all of that faded away.

All he could focus on was his husband making love to him.

And as the younger held him in his arms after their love-making, he felt safe and forgot what he was even stressing about in the first place.


End file.
